


To Be Held

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry/Ginny Romance song fic. One-Shot. Harry and Ginny realise that they can't live without eachother.





	To Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Held

 

_Two months is too little,_

__

they let him go, they had no

__

sudden healing.

__

 

__

Ginny doesn’t want to talk to anyone. How could she want to? She loves him, but she can’t be with him. _‘I can’t handle this. I need him back.’_ Ginny thought. 

She got up off of her bed, pacing her room with tears silently trickling down her already soaked cheeks. She hadn’t cried when he left her, but what can she do now? He thinks that no one understands why he needs to leave. But Ginny knows she does. 

 

_To think that providence would_

__

take a child from his mother

__

while she prayed is appalling.

__

 

__

This is all about revenge. He wouldn’t have left her. He wouldn’t need to if Voldemort hadn’t ruined his life at such a young age. He’s left her for revenge, and Ginny can’t blame him. Ginny wants so badly to be back in his arms. She wants to stand by him to the death. He wouldn’t have that though. To Ginny, being with him is worth anything. Being away from him for two minutes hurts more than he could possibly imagine.

 

_Who told us we’d be rescued_ __

What has changed and why should we be saved

__

From nightmares

__

We’re asking why this happens

__

To us who have died to live

__

It’s unfair

__

 

__

Harry loves her. Anything that causes him happiness is always snatched away before he can fully enjoy it. _‘Nightmares,’_ Harry thought, _‘my whole life is a nightmare; I just can’t seem to wake up.’_

Harry finds that his feet are carrying him away, but he’s not sure where he’s going. All he can see is her face. She’s his inspiration. Harry needs her to go on. He’s thought about writing to her, but if he does, He’ll want her back. He finally realizes where he is. Harry walked to the park. It’s empty, and Harry finds it peaceful. He sits on a swing and pushes off, gently swaying forward and back. Holding on to the swing tightly, Harry closes his eyes. All he can see is her.

 

_This is what it means to be held_

__

How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life

__

And you survive

__

This is what it is to be loved

__

And to know that the promise was

__

When everything fell

__

We’d be held

__

 

__

They had danced together, one night up in the astronomy tower. Harry remembered it so clearly. She had been studying and he surprised her. There was no music, but they danced for hours. She failed her test the next day, but Harry had danced with her and it was the best night of his life. She smiled the whole time. Oh, how Harry loved her smile. Harry jumped off his swing and started running. He can’t believe he left her in the first place. His heart racing, head pounding, and sides burning, he kept running. He wasn’t even sure for how long, He just needed to feel her embrace one last time.

 

_This hand is bitterness_

__

We wanna taste it, let the hatred know

__

Our sorrow

__

The wise hand opened slowly

__

to lilies of the valley

__

and tomorrow

__

 

__

Ginny hates him. How could he put her through this? Could he think that this has done something good for her? Ginny hasn’t left her room for days. She doesn’t have any desire to be with anyone any more. Ginny swayed silently on her bed, remembering her dance with him one night. It had been so perfect. She can’t hate him. He is everything that she could ever want. He doesn’t see it, but being with him saves me more than staying alone. Ginny hugged her pillow tightly, wishing beyond hope that it was Harry. More tears leaked into the small puddle that had not fully dried since she started crying days ago. 

 

_This is what it means to be held_

__

How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life

__

And you survive

__

This is what it is to be loved

__

And to know that the promise was

__

When everything fell

__

We’d be held

__

 

__

Ginny dropped her pillow and stormed down the stairs. She was a mess, but it didn’t matter. Mrs. Weasley looked up as her daughter ran through the kitchen. She gasped at finally seeing her daughter after days of her being alone in her room. “Ginny,” she said. She never finished her sentence because Ginny was already out the door and running through the yard. She will never stop running. Not until she has him back. It seems like she would never reach him, but it didn’t matter. Running felt better than sitting and waiting. Now she was doing something, and the stitch in her side was somehow easing her emotional anguish.

 

_If hope is born of suffering_

__

And this is only the beginning

__

Can we not wait for one hour

__

Watching for our savior

__

 

__

Harry’s been running for hours. He hurts all over, but he can’t stop running. If he stops now, he’ll never see her again. Harry can’t live without her. Harry closes his eyes and runs blind for a while. When he opens his eyes, he sees someone way off in the distance running towards him. It’s too dark to tell who it is. It makes him nervous and excited at the same time. It’s her, he knows it. Harry takes a breath and runs faster than he has ever run in his entire life. She finally reaches him. They stop, three inches apart, just staring into each other’s eyes. Her eyes are leaking tears, making her lovely eyes deep and glossy. Harry doesn’t know what to do now that she is here. She makes the first move and leaps into Harry’s arms. All Harry can do is hold onto the girl that he almost let go. 

 

_This is what it means to be held_

__

How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life

__

And you survive

__

This is what it is to be loved

__

And to know that the promise was

__

When everything fell

__

We’d be held

__

 

__

Ginny had no desire to ever move again. Harry was embracing her so tightly; she knew that he felt the same. Ginny loosened her grip on Harry and relaxed into his arms. He gently kissed her lips and she kissed him back. They laced their fingers together and started walking towards the Burrow. They took their time, because with each other, time moves slower. Ginny stopped, holding Harry back. She stood on her tip-toes and Kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. She whispered quietly in his ear, “I’m coming with you”

He smiled at her, “I know you are.” 


End file.
